The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to telecommunications that use computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to correlating a digital resource with a telecommunication.
A blog (short for “web log”) is a web service which accepts and displays or feeds items of commentary, event descriptions, or other material, either at a personal level or on behalf of a group around a topical subject. Items are often large, contain rich content, and tend to express a full exposition of a topic. The short message service (SMS) introduced in the mobile phone market has inspired a new form of blogging known as “Microblogging” where items are smaller in actual size. Microblogging items may be single sentence, a fragment, a photo image, or a brief video. Such items are mainly personal expressions in the vein of “what I am doing”, “how I feel”, “what I just saw”, “I need some help with this”, “anyone ever heard of”, etc. Various microblogging services offer a community aspect where one can follow the items posted by a personal group of friends, co-workers, etc.